


Marzyciel

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Angst, Dark, Drabble, Nogitsune, Old Age, Sad, Season/Series 03
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo czasem tracisz wszystko, nawet marzeniaPrompt 36. "Marzyciel"





	Marzyciel

**Author's Note:**

> Robiąc porządki w papierach znalazłam tę pracę. Jest stara, ma dobre dwa lata, jednak postanowiłam ją opublikować. W końcu dlaczego miała od razu wylądować w koszu?

– Wyznaj mi swoje największe marzenie.  
– O tym nie mówi się głośno, bo nigdy się nie spełnią.  
– Wyszepcz mi, nikt inny nie usłyszy.  
– A co jeśli nie mam prawdziwych marzeń?  
– Każdy jakieś ma, a ja chcę poznać twoje.  
– Kiedyś miałem wiele marzeń, żyłem nimi, dążyłem do ich spełnienia. Teraz nie pozostało mi już nic. Wiesz, że marzenia są dla słabych.  
– Ale ty jesteś słaby, powinieneś marzyć.  
– Odebrałeś mi już wszystko, nic mi nie zostało, nawet coś tak trywialnego jak marzenia.  
– Bo sam mi się poddałeś, już niczego nie odzyskasz. Jestem w tobie. Jestem tobą. Jesteśmy jednością. I pozostaniemy nią na zawsze.


End file.
